The present invention relates to nondestructive testing, and more particularly, nondestructive testing for analyzing a separation in the material of a deformable structure.
Separations can occur in the material of a deformable structure that can reduce the strength of the structure. Often, visual inspection alone cannot determine the existence of the separation in the deformable structure. Therefore, there is a need for methods that can determine if a separation has occurred in the material of a deformable structure.
In determining whether the deformable structure with a separation can be used, or whether a separation in the deformable structure can be repaired, it is necessary to know information about the separation such as the size and location of the separation. Therefore, there is a need for methods that can determine information on the size and location of separations within the material of a deformable structure.
For example, tires can develop separations within the body of the tire during use. Whether or not the tire can be retreaded for additional use depends on the size and location of such separation in the tire. Therefore, there is a need for methods that determine size and location of separations in the material of a tire.